


Prey

by KGQ



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGQ/pseuds/KGQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'd like to read some bloodlapping in vampslash preferably (but het would do too). During sex or in a non-sexual situation, but with hidden or clear sexual context. Please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to my wonderful and dedicated beta Deβra Anne, she completes me.
> 
> And to the awesomeness that is Laurence Alex ( Prassacut) I will be forever grateful for your pre reading skills.

  


The feel of wind in my hair invigorates me. I'm running fast and hard, my vampire legs carrying me further than any human's ever could. I'm sure if breathing were the norm, my chest would be heaving heavily, and short, smoky clouds of breath would be panting into the damp, cold night air.

The mist from the surrounding forest and low hanging clouds coats my stone skin with a layer of dampness, making my shirt and jeans cling to me. But neither the mist in the air nor the damp weight of my clothes can slow me down. Stupid earthly elements are no match for my strength and speed.

I hear my mate closing in - the sound undetectable to human ears, but music to mine - as footsteps swiftly glide across grass and kick aside loose stones. This is one of our most favorite pastimes, and after hundreds of years together and numerous shared experiences having something that still brings us both amusement and adventure is a very hard thing to come by.

But we manage, we make it work. We've always been open and eager to explore new and exciting things. I think that was one of the reasons we were attracted to one another in the first place – spending time traveling the world, adapting to new cultures and learning new languages. But even that becomes mundane after a few hundred years of the same old same old.

'Let's face it, the world's not getting any bigger.'

I sense him getting closer and I smell his unforgettable scent in my nostrils. There's not a lot that changes, or is new in a vampire's existence, but the fragrance of one's mate can definitely knock your now, oh so small world off its axis.

The thrill of the chase enthralls me, the thought making my now stilled heart wish to skip in excitement. I listen in amusement as small animals scatter as we approach, their fearful heartbeats scurrying into the dense brush as they sense are presence, hiding themselves in fox holes, up trees and under rocks. But they are of little interest to us this evening. We have bigger prey in mind, and animal blood is not on the menu.

He minimizes the gap between us as he gains speed. My skin prickles, sensing him but a few feet away. I hear him chuckle deeply and my name being whispered onto the wind. The smooth voice rocks my core, causing my form to tingle right down to my fingertips.

I feel as his fingers reach for me, the speed of his movement causing a swishing sound in my ears, as finally his hands find purchase and he pulls me by the forearm, with so much force and vigor, I spin to face him, enabling him to catch me in a tight embrace.

And the night seems to still as we stop abruptly.

"Edward! Hold up! Does every fucking thing need to be a competition where you're concerned?"

Pulling me tighter to him, as his hand slides up the back of my shirt, his fingers knead my tight muscles, causing my head to fall heavily upon his broad shoulder. I chant his name into the darkness.

"James! Please?"

His hearty laughter thunders throughout the countryside, echoing back between the mountains. Birds squawk, frantically flapping wings rustle in the tree branches as they try desperately to make their escape.

But as fearful as every living soul is off him, when he looks at me that way and whispers soft and wantonly in my ear, I melt. And he knows - cause he always knows - and this moment will be no different.

"Edward? Please what? Please? Let you win?" Raising an eyebrow, he mocks sarcastically.

I eye him sternly. He knows God damn well that's not what I'm referring to.

He laughs even harder as a few deer hurriedly flee for their lives. Without even granting them a second glance, he pulls me tighter before whispering into my hair.

"E! I know; I feel the same. But you're forgetting! We have a hunt to get to. Plus we have all the time in the world to get to your pleases! Don't you think?" He's trying to be humorous, wiggling his eyebrows in my direction.

"And don't worry, babe, I'll even let you go first if you play nice."

Pushing him back cause now I'm a little pissed, I knock him on his sorry sarcastic ass and take off running like a bat out of hell, determined on having him eat my dust.

'We'll just see whose pleas will being going unanswered. And who will get to go first. Tonight.'

I make it a few hundred feet before I'm pulled up short. Every nerve feels alive as I sense the burn in my belly take over. I smell it! It's thick and hearty, making the night air impenetrable and dense. The fog like aroma invades my nasal passages, causing my heavy lids to fall closed under the overwhelming sensation.

Then as James eagerly gains speed and catches up to me, he, too, is stopped in his tracks as the scent hits him hard, making him stumble back, nearly causing him to lose his footing. He grips my bicep as I turn to face him, and with a glint in his eye - and a sparkle in mine - we whisper in unison.

"Human!"

We take off running speeds so fast the wind struggles to keep up, heading in different directions, but circling to meet up at our given destination. This is not a blind encounter, and there are no intentions to drain or kill. Carefully laid plans have been made and strategies discussed.

As I said before, life for a vampire can be pretty mundane, especially a so-called vegetarian vampire. So when Aro Volturi mentioned in passing his gatherings for his bi-yearly 'Lust hunts,' to say the tracker in James wasn't in the least bit intrigued would be an understatement.

So for the past six years, twice a year, we have left our family - our coven - and met in a secret location on the outskirts off Canada with other vampires eager to partake in the Voturis' hunt.

Don't get me wrong, the humans are willing participants, here for the thrill as much as we. They, too, have been sworn to secrecy, and have been assured that no deathly harm will come to them. But as is life, nothing is guaranteed, and over the years, we have seen our fair share of human causalities. So with that in mind, our prey was released a little over 24 hours prior to us being able to start our so-called hunt.

We have both caught his scent, but the find will not be an easy one, not as easy as one might think anyway. Seth has always been an extraordinary opponent. He's fast and fearless, and animal-like in his approach. He gives us a run for our money and keeps us on our toes.

He reads the terrain well, and his speed is unlike any other humans we've ever encountered. We pick him specifically for this reason, always being our first choice. Plus the fact that he is beyond hot - 'Well, for a human that is!' - with his athletic build and dark, delicious skin, it kind of clenched the deal for us when making our decision.

Although many miles away, I hear James' voice travel on the mist. He's barking orders and demands, leading me closer, pulling me in. Our prey is close. The sound of breathing and an overly excited heartbeat pounds in my ears. My skin tingles with the anticipation.

And as we reach the edge of the clearing circled by a large group of trees, I watch in awe as my mate's eyes dart frantically from me to the scene in question, his tracker-like tendency enabling him to quickly gather his thoughts and evaluate our position.

And as we slow to a stop, he strides towards me, not out of breath or breaking a sweat like a human would; but his eyes and smile tell all - the exhilaration, elation and excitement for the hunt is written on each of his handsome features.

Taking my hand tenderly in his, golden eyes fall upon me silently conveying his need and want for what we are about to do, hoping in mine he will see the same, and as I stare into his handsome face, he smiles devilishly, letting me know that he does.

We both turn facing the woods, and there, propped breathlessly up against the biggest tree trunk, shrinking him in a way, making him seem child-like and vulnerable is said prey. He's bent at the waist, hands on his knees, puffs of small clouds releasing into the night as he struggles to regain his composure. But as his head raises, he glances through his damp hair and winks playfully before breathlessly whispering, "Well hello there, boys! Bout time you got here, I thought you'd never find me."

And with that, we pounce, as our blood lust and vampire instincts take over.

James reaches him first, pinning him against the tree, one hand holding him as the other swiftly removes his shirt. And as our eyes eagerly and hungrily devour his chest, we watch in awe as his beating heart pounds rapidly beneath his ribs.

Pulling Seth roughly by the front of his hair, James leans his luscious neck to one side, then with one final glance in my direction, he nods, giving me permission to dig in. And without a second thought, my teeth sink painfully slowly and smoothly into Seth's exquisite throat.

His groan is loud and lust-filled. The thunderous sound in my ears makes my cock spring to life as the warm, hearty liquid runs over my tongue and slides seductively down my throat. At first my belly cramps, not used to such fine cuisine, but my discomfort is soon forgotten, cause it doesn't take long for my mind to register James' hand on my hip, his thumb slipping up under my shirt, circling my skin, as he comes up behind me, now pinning both Seth and me. His rock hard cock rubs deliciously over my jean-clad ass. With his cold lips on my ear, he whispers wantonly, "Fuck! Edward," causing my primal deep moan to echo off of Seth's neck.

I'm busy sucking, feeling the warmth of his blood tease my lips as it runs silently down the side of my jaw, the sensation threatening to overtake and consume me. Mindfully releasing myself from his flesh, I feel as Seth's hands come around me, grabbing James roughly by his blond pony tail, dragging him forward, offering his shoulder like a small present or a well deserved gift.

And as James leans in without hesitation, his cold tongue drags across my opened mouth, lapping at the spilled blood dripping from my teeth. I feel Seth's grip tighten around our necks as he deeply moans in our ears.

"Fuck! Boys, that's hot."

And as my voice hitches and is caught by his words, James' blood-covered tongue forcefully enters Seth's awaiting mouth, kissing him with vigor, pulling back to suck on his plump bottom lip, sinking his teeth playfully into the swollen flesh. Seth's eyes roll lazily to the back off his head as a scarlet drip glides down his jawline, over his neck, coming to rest right above his left nipple.

Moving in slowly, I let my tongue lap over his hardened nipple, sucking it into my mouth roughly, causing Seth to yelp softly with desire as I trail the crimson fluid up his firm chest, retracing its journey until I reach the scruff of his chin.

Sucks and slurps, deep moans and lustful groans, echo on the night air, circling back and vibrating off our skin as want and need take over. My vision blurs slightly as I hear Seth gasp aloud. Having to take a second glance over my shoulder as my heavy lids fall upon the finely tuned silhouette of my mate's naked body, my eyes have no time to adjust to the scene before me, as James swiftly moves to strip Seth of his jeans, leaving him sweat-logged and panting in the damp grass, his dick dark and hard. Swallowing painfully, I watch the head glisten when the moon catches the tip.

I can't resist as the urge takes over. Leaning down, I let my heavy cold tongue drag from its base to the head. And as his chest expands with need, I retrace my travels, continuing a little lower, forcing his legs to slightly part, enabling me to take one of his heavy balls between my lips, biting down gently. And as his body bucks for friction, I reach up and wrap my lean fingers eagerly around his hard dick. My mouth keeps up its manipulations on his sack, drawing it deep in my throat. The slight taste of sulfur from his blood mixes with the pool of venom now gathered on my tongue. My body trembles with need as the hot juice dances on my long forgotten taste buds.

Drawing back slightly, I let my tongue glide across the rough wrinkled skin of his sack. His moans deepen as the warmth of my venom spreads facilely over his chilled skin. He bucks wildly, requesting more. His strong hands tug at my hair, guiding my eager mouth to where he wants and needs it most. I nip and bite gently on the flesh around his hip, watching as tiny trickles and ruby red beads gather and flow, pooling in the soft velvet valley of his groin.

I eagerly lap and dip in the small puddles opening my mouth wide, inviting his hot, pulsing cock to the back of my throat. And as my cold nose makes contact with the trimmed hair off his warm belly, he releases the most delicious moan from his powerful chest. I suck him hard and fast, listening intently as his body reacts. Hot fluids fight to escape him. He fucks my mouth boldly, making me have to steady myself, griping each supple thigh, pulling him closer, holding him tight.

My eyes dart to James, as he squats feasting on the flesh of Seth's muscular shoulder. He watches me like a hawk from his perch by Seth's head, his gaze unwavering and unbreakable, staring lustfully as my lips curl around Seth's hardened length. I watch enthralled as his pupils dilate and darken to a deep burgundy, causing the speed of my actions to accelerate. Licking his swollen blood red lips he slowly reaches between his legs wrapping his strong hand and lean fingers deliciously round his own hard as all hell cock.

His scrutinizing stare makes me swallow eagerly on Seth's dick. Causing him to yelp softly, I throw him an apologizing look, then quickly bring my eye's back to James. I observe with excitement and listen intently as he thirstily sucks Seth's blood while stroking himself shamelessly. His firm body taunt and tight his shape eyes piercing as every inch of him quivers with desire. My body trembles with a burning need and want as I watch his hand faster than sound, glide smoothly over his thick length.

And as Seth's warm semen explodes in my throat, I hear a lone wolf howl in the distance. It tries desperately to drown out Seth's weighty screams as he lets my name breathlessly travel in the wind. James' mirrors his actions throwing his head back heavily between his shoulder blades, as he paints himself with his own delicious fluid, the sight causing hot venom to burst in my mouth dancing with Seth's warm liquid. My tired eyes fall upon the spent exhausted human, his chest heaves as I let his empty cock fall slowly from my lips, sucking hard on his flaccid head before releasing it with a soft thud upon his hip.

Turning slightly, I take the soft flesh of his thigh between my teeth, hearing the skin give and break. I suck fearlessly as his more flavourful hot liquid now coats the inside of my mouth. My throat burns as I lap the crimson moisture guiding me in, helping me find my way back to his sack, engulfing it eagerly but gently. My chest expands as Seth's and James' wanton moans fill my ears.

Glancing up through thick lashes, I watch in awe as James kneels before Seth's shaking form. I watch in delight as lips and teeth make contact with the dark skin of his abs, while Seth's hand rests upon James' head guiding him, encouraging him forward, and with one slight push, James' sharp teeth sink fluidly into his hot flesh. I gaze through heavy lids as the deep, dark red liquid spills from his teeth and flows like tiny rivers between his roped muscles, pooling in his navel and tangling in his dark trimmed happy trail.

My eyes widen and my mouth gapes as I admire the steam from the hot blood mix with the cold night air, causing it to slow and darken even more. Letting Seth's swollen blood covered ball fall from my slack lips, I let my tongue roam upon his hot flesh once again. Lapping up his length, roughly sucking on his head before dipping the tip into his blood-filled belly button. His abs contract under me as I feel his fingers tangle in my hair, pulling me tighter, begging me for more.

I'm pulled roughly by the top of the head, huffing loudly as I'm somewhat annoyed at the interruption. But I'm quickly calmed as James' now scarlet eyes make full contact with mine. I see lust and passion, eagerness and need, and the sight of him assaults my senses. Leaning in, I kiss him madly, his deep growl egging me on, his hand at the nape of my neck, pulling me tighter. It's all lips tongue and teeth as Seth's blood and cum now mix as one with our venom.

The soft chuckle and loud cough catches us off guard, halting our assault on one another, as we both look down amusingly at a heavily panting, blood-covered Seth, smiling eagerly up at us.

"Boys, please! Not like you two don't have forever! Right? But me? Not so much!"

And as laughter bellows from deep within all three off us, a feeding frenzy begins. Offered wrists are bitten and sucked upon, a heaving chest is surgically sliced with the utmost precision when James' sharp teeth come in contact with Seth's hot skin.

I watch with excitement as James' long fingers reach out, spreading and playing in the thick warm liquid, then offering it to me. I lean across Seth as he lays panting and moaning. Taking James' fingers between my lips, I suck on them hungrily, listening as his growls get louder and cusses and obscenities fall from his mouth.

Moving swiftly, I'm on my knees between Seth's legs again. My scarlet eyes fall wantonly upon his naked form. He's lying sprawled in the damp dirt, his blood-covered body trembles and shakes as his broad chest expands and contracts, as heavy panting and deep moaning fills the night.

I listen as his heartbeat begins to slow, the blood loss causing his deep, dark skin to turn a slight ashy grey. A red liquid blanket coats him from shoulder to hip, and I swear, in all my existence, I have never seen or experienced anything more erotic than the sight before me.

I let my lids fall heavily just to give myself a second, feeling the need to bring myself back to the moment and out of this lust-filled haze I'm drowning in. And as I let them open slowly, I'm met with James' burning hot sirens. His gaze cuts through me, rocking me to the core. Over the years, he has learned my limits and he knows my thoughts like he's reading my mind. And with a deep un-breathed, heavy laden sigh and nod of his head, he confirms my thoughts, knowing this has to end.

And as Seth's now-exhausted body lays powerless and nearly drained, his soft whimpers and murmurs the only signs of life, James and I proceed to clean him. Our smooth, venomous tongues lap at his flesh. The cold liquid is unappealing and stale, but it has to be done. He has to be tended to properly, cause James knows that this would end for me, if Seth ever became one of the Volturis human causalities.

And as we stand, our hard, pale skin now crimson-painted with Seth's blood, we give him time to regain his strength, staying with him until he's able to walk. Our fill has been taken and our thirst has be quenched, and I, for one, am happy to say Seth Clearwater will live to see another sunrise and sunset.

As for James and me... Well! We get to return to our family - our coven - pretending once more that nothing out of the ordinary has occurred as we eagerly wait for the next six short months to pass quickly, so we may once again partake in the Volturi Lust Hunt.


End file.
